Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room
by Miles Twist
Summary: Draco see's Harry across the platform when their children start Hogwarts, the past comes back to haunt him. Songfic  Story of Us - Taylor Swift ONESHOT!


Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, the world of wizardry and witchcraft nor am I the head teacher of Hogwarts. I never claimed to be any of the above.

A/N - In this fan fic I feel like I'm taking Draco out of chapter a lot but I don't know, sometimes there was times we saw this side of him, not very often but of course there were times. So just bear with me.

When I arrived at the train station with Astoria and Scorpius the first thing I could think of was you, the chosen one, Harry Potter. The person I hadn't seen in so long, it finally struck me that you'd be there with your youngest son.

The moment I arrived on the platform it took me back to September 1991 when we first started Hogwarts, how I was instantly intrigued by you, you hadn't the first idea about how famous you actually were and even if you did you didn't let it show, what intrigued me the most was that you were the complete opposite to me, not just in looks but if I were as famous as you, I would use it to my complete advantage.

Then when I spoke to you, you barely got a word in edge ways what with me and Weasley bickering but you still managed to make it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me. That moment right there was when I first realized you weren't just going to be any old enemy; the sparks that flew when we conversed was like no others I'd experienced before. That was the first time I hadn't wanted to let you leave, believe me there had been plenty of times. When you arose from the crowd to be sorted I so wanted you to be sorted into Slytherin because it would have isolated you, you would have had no one and everyone else in Slytherin was too arrogant and rude to even think about speaking to you but despite your alternate sorting we managed to have a good few run-in's, very few positive though.

Ever since that first complication we'd always disagreed, but you have to believe me, it wasn't all my fault, my blood separated use more than I would have ever liked, sure I dislike mudbloods but you're not a mudblood, you're a half blood and who knows if you'd have been sorted into Slytherin you could have been then Half Blood Prince's apprentice. But in all seriousness I just followed my parents, they'd brought me up to honour the dark lord but I only supported him out of fear, the things he could have done if I hadn't obeyed his orders. Aunt Bellatrix didn't help matters, what with her love for the Dark Lord she wouldn't let one of her family disgrace her when it came to her beloved. I blame these for out fall-outs over the years.

Now I'm standing on the platform with crowds gathering when I suddenly see you and the female Weasley appear, you know for a pure blood family their common-ness never fail to amaze me. I can't believe that after all this time we're still not speaking, after all my mother did save you at the end of the war, didn't she?

You finally look over and your eyes catch sight of me, we've locked eyes for the first time in years and I can't for the life of me look away, there's something inside me that yearns for you, not romantically, just in a viciously insulting way, they way we bounced off each other amused me somewhat, despite the excitement inside me I manage to retain my cool and looking at the expression on your face, you're as calm as the wind right now. What is this a contest to see who can act like they care the least? This could be the last time we see each other, I thought this was over all those years ago, why did it have to reignite now that we both have families. It looks like it could be ending again soon.

The train conductors calls and our children hurriedly board the train, you look away and Astoria says something that I completely missed. That's it, it's over again, I doubt you'll speak to me again, why would you, there is no reason. Astoria grabs my hand and apparates, suddenly the place where you stood is now a wall with a photo of my family on. There's something missing again.

A/N I hope this was okay, I'm really bad at writing, songfics are even worse imagine. 


End file.
